Half of my Heart
by foreverbeautiful333
Summary: Song: Half of my Heart by John Mayer Damon and Elena can't hide their feelings for each other anymore while Stefan runs away with Caroline. They decide to try something that was impossible before because she was with Stefan and because they were both stubborn to admit that there was something between them. Delena Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Half of my Heart**

Song: Half of my Heart by John Mayer

Damon and Elena can't hide their feelings for each other anymore while Stefan runs away with Caroline. They decide to try something that was impossible before because she was with Stefan and because they were both stubborn to admit that there was something between them. Delena Songfic

*AN: This is my first story so please try not to be rude, and feel free to review

Chapter 1

"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends

Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been

Then you come on crashing in

Like the realest thing"

_Dear Elena,_

_By the time you are reading this letter, I have probably already been gone. I wrote this letter as a goodbye and please do not take offense to any of this. The cheesy saying, "it's not you, it's me" comes to play in this situation because it really is me…. I don't deserve your kindness. I've ran away with Caroline because we've discovered that we have feelings for each other and this is not meant to hurt you because I do care about you a lot Elena, I just feel like we have fallen out of love with each other but we were scared to say it. I'll make this easier on both of us….You obviously have feelings for Damon, but because you are loyal you have ignored them for my sake. Now you are free to discover those feelings that you might have for my brother and I am so sorry to have hurt you like this because of all the girls I could've chosen, I've fell for Caroline, your best friend. Neither of us wanted this to happen, all we want is for you to be happy. You and Damon were bound to happen sooner or later, I think we all knew that. We hope to see you again someday and maybe you could forgive us too, although we won't expect you to._

_ Love,_

_Stefan S._

I read his letter, that's been clenched in my hands for what seemed like forever, over and over again. Tears were still in my eyes from the earlier waterfalls, and now I'm curled up in a ball on my bed crying until my eyes ran out of tears. My head was full of memories that we had together and I would occasionally think, what I have done wrong? When my eyes were red, puffy, and dry I picked up my phone from my bedside drawer and dialed his number. Closing my eyes and praying that he would pick up, but it went straight to voicemail. Putting my phone down, I started to get up from my bed and went to my bathroom to splash my face with cold water. A knock on my door pulled me out of the bathroom, thinking it was Jenna. Instead I found Damon on my bed, playing with my teddy bear. His smirk left his face and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Damon, he's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trying my best to understand that all of your love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

Half of my heart takes time, half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

That I can't keep loving you"

"Elena, what are you talking about?" asked Damon. "Damon, I mean that Stefan left and wrote this letter as a farewell", she replied with a little sob. She threw the wrinkled letter at him, forgetting that there was a small part about him she said, "Here read it, and then throw it away or burn it, I don't care". "Elena…." Damon tries to reach out to her but she pushes him away, he attempts again and succeeded this time. She cries in Damon's arms, feeling slightly better she asks him, "Why are you being nice to me?" She was surprised by his caring side of him that he rarely shows to anybody because he usually has his signature smirk on his face. He looks down at her face and says, "because you don't deserve to be alone and hurting right now". She looks back up at him with a small smile and thanks him. "Will you stay with me tonight? I just need someone to hold me", she asks. He replied slowly, "Elena, I don't think it's a great idea right now". "Damon, I just wanted you to hold me, nothing more", she assured him. He sighed and shortly gave in, "fine, just try to lie down and relax". She knew that he knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep with him in her bed, but something told her body to relax and that's exactly what she did. Soon after he could hear her breathing even out and he knew that she is finally asleep. While she was sleeping, he wondered in his head why Stefan would choose Blondie vampire over drop dead gorgeous Elena. He could feel his arm that was wrapped around her becoming numb, but he didn't care because he finally has Elena in his arms.

* * *

When she woke up, she was surprised to see that she was wrapped in Damon's arms and that he was still here. She stared at him a few more minutes because she thought that he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. "Elena, you can stop staring at me now", said Damon's velvety voice. Startled, Elena jumped out of his arms and gasped, "Damon! You scared me, don't do that!" Smirking, he got out of bed and told her that he was going home. After he left, Elena stared at the opened window that Damon has just used to sneak out, gratefully thinking that it was a good thing nothing happened between them last night because it would have been awkward as hell. She eventually got out of bed, even though she didn't want to because his smell still lingered all over her bed, to go shower and get ready for another day of her life. When her shower was done and she was dressed for the day, she looked in the mirror to find a different Elena than what she was expecting. Elena thought she'd look like a hot mess after Stefan's leaving, but she looked happy and for some reason she smiled at that. "Elena Gilbert today is a new day with a fresh start. Get over him, he's obviously over you if he's ran away with your best friend", Elena said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"With half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else

Made a plan, stayed the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang

'Til the day you came

Showing me another way

And all that my love can bring"

Damon drove home in his car even though the only place he wanted to be was with Elena. He was pissed at Stefan for leaving her with her best friend, but he couldn't smile at his good opportunity that he was given. Last night when he could hear her breathing even out and knew that she finally fell asleep, she looked so peaceful he thought constantly. He's never seen her like this before; he wanted to stay with her like that forever. His thoughts of Elena were interrupted by his phone ringing so he answered with a "what?" and an eye roll. "Brother, how are you?" said Stefan. "How am I? You have the wrong person little brother, you should be calling Elena and telling her that you fucked up", said Damon. "I can't she probably hates me for doing this, but it's for the best", replied Stefan. "You hurt her, why?" asked Damon. "Damon, you know very well damn that I never meant to hurt her", Stefan said. "But wh-", Damon repeated but he heard a beep and then silence, knowing that Stefan hang up on him he quietly called him a coward. But seconds after his phone rings again, answering with a "Stefan"? "Damon? Has he been calling you?" asked Elena. "What? I mean no….he hasn't called. But um I can't but hope, right?" replied Damon. With a sigh, he thanked himself for the quick lie he came up with just seconds ago, he hated lying to her but it really was for the best if she didn't know that he called. "So what's up Lena?" asked Damon, quickly changed the subject before she caught on to anything. "Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at the Grill later tonight" she asked. "Sure, I'll meet ya at 7?" he replied. "Ok I'll see you later then, bye", Elena ended their phone call. He let out a big breath after she hanged up, not realizing that he was even holding it in. Smiling, realization hit him that she was the only girl in the world that could take his breath away.

**AN:**

**I'm super sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this update. It's been a busy couple of weeks for me. I'll try to do better next time in regards of your patience. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and wow I just realized that I've used a lot of I's in the prev sentences. Ok enough of my stupid babbling. Don't forget to review **


End file.
